heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois
Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (titled The New Adventures of Superman when aired in the UK by the BBC, and commonly known simply as "Lois and Clark") is a live-action American television series based on the characters in Superman]] and Action Comics|''Action'']] comics. Lois & Clark starred Dean Cain]] as Superman]]/Clark Kent]] and Teri Hatcher]] as Lois Lane]], and aired on American Broadcasting Company|ABC]] from September 12, 1993 to June 14, 1997. Developed for television by Deborah Joy LeVine]] (based upon characters created by Jerry Siegel]] and Joe Shuster]]), the series loosely follows the philosophy of then-''Superman'' writer John Byrne: Clark Kent is the true personality and Superman a disguise. As the show's title suggests, it focuses as much on the relationship between Clark Kent and Lois Lane as the adventures of Clark's alter-ego. The series spawned several short tie-in books aimed at young adults and a full-length novel for adults, Lois & Clark: A Superman Novel]] (1996), written by C. J. Cherryh]]. The show was shot entirely in California. Overview Plot On May 17, 1966, Jonathan and Martha Kent]] (Eddie Jones (actor)|Eddie Jones]] and K Callan]]) witness the crash-landing of a small spaceship in Shuster's Field outside of Smallville (comics)|Smallville]], Kansas]]. When they investigate, they discover the baby Kal-El, decide to raise him as their own, and name him "Clark Jerome Kent". Throughout the series, Clark proudly states his mother made his Superman costume for him. Clark often consults Jonathan and Martha, either by telephone or in person after impromptu Superman flights to Smallville, about personal and moral concerns and dilemmas. The series opens twenty-seven years later, on the day Clark moves to Metropolis (comics)|Metropolis]] and interviews for a job at the Daily Planet]] under editor Perry White]] (Lane Smith]]). Clark becomes acquainted with photographer Jimmy Olsen]] (Michael Landes]] in Season One, Justin Whalin]] thereafter) and gossip columnist Cat Grant]] (Tracy Scoggins]]). Soon after being hired, Clark is partnered with star reporter Lois Lane]]. Within minutes of Clark getting a job, he and Lois are given an assignment together. Clark falls in love with Lois at first sight, but she considers him to be little more than a rookie slowing her down. When Superman saves her from a space shuttle disaster, Lois instantly becomes infatuated with Clark's alter-ego. Superman's first mission interferes with the illegal dealings of Lex Luthor]] (John Shea]]), a secretly evil Metropolis business giant and benefactor. After Luthor's plot has been stopped, Clark (as Superman) lets him know he is watching him and will be there to foil his criminal plots, and the two become archenemies. Clark respects Luthor's life, even surreptitiously using his superpowers to save Lex from bleeding to death. Luthor develops an interest in Lois Lane and through most of the first season tries to woo her; although Lois is receptive to his romantic advances, she remains infatuated with Superman. Lois also has developing feelings for Clark, although most of the time she inhibits or denies them. Luthor eventually proposes marriage to Lois. Clark sees he may lose Lois and knows Luthor is evil but cannot convince Lois. Clark tells Lois that he is in love with her; she replies that she is not in love with him but cares for him deeply as a friend. Lois asks Superman if there is any chance of a romance between the two of them. Superman turns her down and Lois accepts Luthor's proposal. Luthor decides to coincide his nuptials with the death of Superman, who he traps in a kryptonite]] cage in the wine cellar of Luthor Tower, which also contains the chapel where the wedding will occur. As the wedding approaches, Lois realizes she loves Clark, and she says no to Lex at the altar. Clark had been working with Perry and Jimmy to expose Lex and they have enough evidence to get the police to interrupt the wedding to arrest Lex. He eludes the police and jumps from his penthouse office to his apparent death. Superman has escaped the cage and, as Clark, rejoins Lois. However, his powers have been diminished by kryptonite and he cannot stop the villain from falling to the pavement. Newspapers report that Lex's body has been stolen from the morgue and hint he may not be dead. Clark, fearing his unrequited love for Lois may damage their relationship, tells her he is not really in love with her and told her so because he would have done anything to protect her from Lex. Lois was about to tell Clark that she loves him too, but she keeps it to herself and their relationship remains a friendship. In Season Two, Clark and Lois begin to date but are interrupted by Mayson Drake (Farrah Forke]]), a District attorney who takes a romantic interest in Clark but has a total lack of regard for Superman. Mayson dies as Lois and Clark have their first date. In the next episode, a federal agent named Dan Scardino (Jim Pirri) becomes a rival to Clark for Lois' affections. Lois decides she likes Clark more than she likes Dan, and they begin dating more seriously. In the season finale, Clark comes close to telling Lois his secret, but does not because of his uncertainty about her reaction and interruptions by people plotting to expose his identity to the world. At the end of the episode, Clark proposes to Lois. In the third season premiere, Lois has discovered Superman's secret identity. Initially she resents Clark not telling her. During their courtship, Lois dates a man who is plotting to kill her in a sacrificial ritual, and she and Clark carry out assignments where they either pose as a married couple or are alone together for an entire weekend. Lois finally accepts Clark's engagement ring after acquiring his powers and temporarily becoming a superhero named Ultra Woman. Lois suffers a bout of amnesia and hallucinates their wedding. Once she recovers, Lois and Clark are back still engaged when two other Kryptonians come to Earth, one of whom is Clark's wife. They insist Clark go with them to save their world, New Krypton, from domination by an evil tyrant; Clark leaves Lois, taking her wedding ring to remember her and as a promise to return as quickly as possible. While committed to each other, they both doubt he will ever return. The fourth season starts with Clark heading toward New Krypton, while the evil tyrant has instead invaded Earth, so Clark returns. A villainous conqueror from New Krypton, Lord Nor, takes over Smallville. He and Lois neutralize the tyrant and persuade the New Kryptonians to allow Clark stay on Earth. After another failed wedding ceremony, Lois and Clark get married. Evil forces continues to assault them, delaying their honeymoon, but eventually the couple move into a new home. Throughout the season they strengthen their bond, despite some disagreements and villains trying to destroy them. The newlywed reporters discover that Clark cannot father a child with Lois, but at the end of the last episode a child mysteriously appears. In an interview, series writer and executive producer Brad Buckner said the planned story was that the child "was Kryptonian royalty, stashed by his mother to keep him safe from assassins."http://www.kryptonsite.com/loisclark/buckner2003.htm Production Image:TeriHatcher DeanCain.jpg|thumbnail|right|200px|Teri Hatcher]] and Dean Cain]].]] After Season One, series creator Deborah Joy LeVine left the show as a producer, and a new production team took over the show. Coinciding with this change, episode plots gradually shifted from those in which Lois, Clark, and Superman often only became involved with criminal elements or dangerous situations through their own initiative to more fantastic plots often centered on comic-style villains who specifically targeted Lois, Superman, or Clark from the beginning, rather than endangering the protagonists as a reactionary measure when they became threats to other criminal plans. Whereas many of the stories of season one involved normal human criminals using advanced and powerful technology and/or involved in large and dangerous conspiracies—most, if not all, of the Lex Luthor stories of season one are examples—later plots, especially after season two, much more frequently revolved around villains with special super-human powers and abilities. Lois & Clark was the second effort to break tradition and mirror John Byrne's retcon]] of Superman, which included making Clark Kent more assertive and less clumsy. Dean Cain's Clark gradually becomes a well-regarded and highly competent reporter, even beating out Lois for a Kerth award (much to her consternation). A few episodes directly emphasized that Clark was the unequivocal "dominant" personality, not Superman. Following this theme, an innovation unique to the series was the depiction of Clark Kent and Superman's traditional hairstyles being reversed – here it is Superman whose hair is slicked-back, and Clark whose fringe falls more naturally. An additional element that reflected the post-Byrne comics was the portrayal of Lex Luthor (at least initially) as a corrupt corporate tycoon, rather than the more traditional mad scientist. In this series, with the exception of Lois, Clark's parents, Wayne Irig, H.G. Wells, and four villains (Mister Mxyzptlk, Diana Stride, Jason Mazik and Tempus), everyone who has found out Superman's true identity has either been killed or had his/her memory erased. A subplot that was never truly resolved before the series ended dealt with the shadowy government agency, Bureau 39, which possessed the spacecraft which brought Superman to Earth as an infant, and may have connections with Intergang]]. Series history Image:Luthorlex lnc.jpg|thumb|right|200px|John Shea]] as Lex Luthor]].]] Season One The first season (1993–1994) was a moderate success; the cast — especially Teri Hatcher]] and Dean Cain]] — received critical praise for their performances. Lane Smith]] was a huge success, breathing life and humor into the Daily Planet editor-in-chief Perry White. John Shea also received positive reviews for his portrayal of Lex Luthor. Michael Landes' modern-day portrayal of Jimmy Olsen gained a cult following, as did Tracy Scoggins' comedic portrayal of Cat Grant, at the time a recent addition to the Superman mythos. Lex Luthor's death in the season finale occurred after disagreements between Shea and the producers over the actor's strenuous commute between New York and Los Angeles. No longer a regular cast member, he reappeared sporadically; once in Season Two, twice in Season Three, and once in Season Four. Season Two In Season Two (1994–1995), the character of Cat Grant was dropped, and Michael Landes was replaced with Justin Whalin as Jimmy Olsen. The official reason, according to Landes, was that he looked too similar to Dean Cain.On the DVD commentary for the pilot of Lois & Clark, Dean Cain said that he and Landes looked as though they could be related. Series creator Deborah Joy LeVine]] and the entire first-season writing team were also dismissed. The new producer, Robert Singer, planned a stronger focus on action; the show also shifted its focus onto the budding romance between Lois and Clark. Lex Luthor returned in one episode and other villains from the comics, such as Prankster (comics)|The Prankster]], Metallo]], Toyman (comics)|the Toyman]] and the criminal group known as Intergang, began to appear. The show featured new love interests for the ace reporters: Dan Scardino (Jim Pirri), a government agent interested in Lois, and D. A. Mayson Drake (Farrah Forke). This season also featured the debut of fan-favorite villain Tempus (Lane Davies]]) and H. G. Wells]] appeared as a time-traveler. Wells' younger self was played by Terry Kiser]], and the older Wells was played by Hamilton Camp]]. Season Two started out uncertainly but became a success and garnered higher ratings in its initial airings, ending the season in 58th place. Season Three Season Three (1995–1996) was the most successful of Lois & Clark s run. The show averaged at least 15 million viewers per episode, and ranked 44th for the season. In the premiere episode, Lois reveals that she knows Clark's secret identity, and in the seventh episode, "Ultra Woman", she accepts Clark's proposal. DC comics had already planned the wedding of Lois and Clark, but a decision was made by D.C. comics that it would be a good idea to hold off on the wedding and do it at the same time as the TV show. The long-anticipated comic-book wedding was then delayed, as the show did storylines designed to delay and interrupt the onscreen wedding.http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/2006/05/11/comic-book-urban-legends-revealed-50 This was the start of a five-part story in which Lois is kidnapped by Lex Luthor and replaced by a clone, while the real Lois develops amnesia. Season Four Image:Lane Smith as Perry White.jpg|thumbnail|right|200px|Lane Smith]] as Perry White]].]] The fourth and final season (1996–1997) had several two-part episodes. It began with the resolution of a cliffhanger involving a previously unknown colony of Kryptonians]]. Lois and Clark finally wed in the third episode of the season entitled "Swear To God, This Time We're Not Kidding". The same week, DC Comics]] released Superman: The Wedding Album]], featuring the long-awaited marriage of Lois and Clark. The series ended on a cliffhanger in which Lois and Clark find an infant in Clark's old bassinet, along with a note that claimed the child belonged to them. This mystery was never resolved in the television series; however Brad Buckner, executive producer and writer for the third and fourth seasons, later said that the infant was Kryptonian royalty hidden with Lois and Clark so they could protect him from assassins. During the fourth season, ABC had announced a fifth season of the show; its producers and writers were unprepared when ABC later decided that no new episodes would be produced. The series had weakened in its Sunday 8:00 pm timeslot and had been shifted to 7:00 pm in January, and was moved to Saturdays in the spring. The ratings dropped even further, and the show finished its last season at 104th place. It was removed from the schedule in May 1997. ABC made up for its commitment to Warner Bros.]] by ordering thirteen episodes of a Debra Messing]] drama called Prey (TV series)|Prey]]. In November 2013 fans named Teri Hatcher and Dean Cain as the best Lois and Clark combination ever covering both TV and Superman Films. ''Lois & Clark: A Superman Novel'' Lois & Clark: A Superman Novel is a novel by science fiction and fantasy author C. J. Cherryh]] based on the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The work is an example of the Superhero fantasy]] literary subgenre, and because of the romance between Lois Lane and Clark Kent, could be considered a work of Romantic fantasy|Romantic Fantasy]]. The book was published in 1996 with a Science Fiction Book Club]] hardcover edition and a paperback edition by Prima Publishing]]. Cast Regular cast * Dean Cain]] as Clark Kent]]/Superman|Kal-El/Superman]] * Teri Hatcher]] as Lois Lane|Lois Lane/Lois Lane Kent]] * Lane Smith]] as Perry White]] * Eddie Jones (actor)|Eddie Jones]] as Jonathan and Martha Kent|Jonathan Kent]] * K Callan]] as Jonathan and Martha Kent|Martha Kent]] * Michael Landes]] as Jimmy Olsen]]#1 (Season 1 only) * Justin Whalin]] as Jimmy Olsen]]#2 (Season 2 - Season 4) * Tracy Scoggins]] as Cat Grant|Catherine "Cat" Grant]] (Season 1 only) * John Shea]] as Lex Luthor]] (Season 1, four guest appearances thereafter) Special guest stars Guest cast International broadcasters * - "Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman"; the series started on 5 August 1995 * - "Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark"; the series started on 25 August 1994 on ProSieben]]. * - Sirasa TV]] "Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" * The series premiered on BBC One]] on Saturday 8 January 1994, with repeat showings until 2002. The BBC renamed the series "The New Adventures of Superman". The BBC held the rights to premiere the first three seasons. It also aired on CBBC's Saturday Aardvark strand and later known as Planet Saturday at 8:30am before Live and Kicking at 9.15am. BBC Two]] have also repeated the series at teatimes alongside The Simpsons]], The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air]] and many others. Sky One]] held the premier rights to the fourth season in 1997, which it broadcast under the full title. The BBC broadcast the episodes a few weeks later. Sky One broadcast Seasons One, Two and Three just before the premier of Season Four in early 1997. UK Gold]], Sky Living]] and ITV2]] have also repeated the series. * - "Lois & Clark" The series began on 27 November 1994 on TV4 (Sweden)|TV4]] and has been repeated on Kanal 5 (Sweden)|Kanal 5]] and TV3 (Sweden)|TV3]]. DVD releases Warner Home Video has released all four seasons of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman on DVD in Regions 1, 2, and 4. Soundtrack * Mastered at Capital Records, Hollywood * Digital editing, pre-mastering: Bruno Coon * Engineers: ** Greg Townley (all orchestral recording) ** Michael Eric Hutchinson ** Bobby Fernandez ("Main Title Theme" — recording & mixing) ** Ray Pyle ("Main Title Theme extended mix" — recording & mixing) * Art Direction: Doerte Lau * Design: Andreas Adamec References External links *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman DVD Site *First Person Account from Season One Supervising Producer * * * [http://www.thewb.com/shows/lois-and-clark-the-new-adventures-of-superman Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman Streaming episodes on TheWB] *"Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' reviews on SupermanHomepage.com Category:Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman| ]] Category:1990s American television series]] Category:1993 American television series debuts]] Category:1997 American television series endings]] Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows]] Category:American romance television series]] Category:American science fiction television series]] Category:English-language television programming]] Category:Superman television series]] Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television]] Category:Reincarnation in television]]